The Gossip
by x.Pow
Summary: Your number one source into the scandalous life of South Park's elite.South Park has found it's very own Gossip Girl. Any pairings go and OC's will be accepted, strictly as side characters though.


Ok guys well here's the jist of the story. Gossip Girl invades the small town of South Park, is there really so much gossip to be had in such a small town? Well, where there are teenagers drama is bound to follow.

I didn't do this as a crossover though, because there will be no characters actually from the show or novels 'Gossip Girl'

And like I said, I will be accepting OC's! They however will only be used as side characters because I want to keep this strictly as a South Park story.

Also any pairings will go so if you want a pairing then just let me know!

* * *

**Your number one source into the scandalous life of South Park's elite.**

Well, well, well ladies, guess who's finally single? None other than our own Homecoming King **Stan Marsh**. It seems that **Wendy** has finally been de-crowned after Clyde's Royal Bash Saturday night, looks like our local penniless street rat **Kenny** has a taste for Royalty, I know he's not the only one. And what of the heart-broken King you ask? Well my sources say that his Majesty is looking for a new Queen, so ladies, will the glass slipper fit your foot?

On other news the weekend's hook-ups were as followed, seems this Royal Bash was Royally eventful:

Saturday's party seems worth Sunday's mess as our host of the said party was quite hospitable to 10th grade **Heidi**, though his etiquette doesn't stop there as it was reported that** Red** was also able to enjoy his entertainment. Calm down boys, not at the same time, perhaps** Clyde** has some ways to go before he is as grand a host as our notorious Kenny.

**Bebe Stevens** was spotted in the downstairs closet and I can tell you now that she wasn't in there for the designer shoes, but who she was in there for isn't something you'll hear from me. But don't worry my lovelies, if you really want to know then just ask **James Hughes**.

* * *

She stared at herself in the mirror, inspecting every aspect of her face and fighting back the tears that threatened to ruin her recently-applied mascara. She found herself often doing this, just staring at herself in the mirror whenever she felt she couldn't handle things. She thought she had done a good job with her foundation today, it was a wonder what make up could do. If you were to see her now there would be no way you would notice the glooming bags that fell beneath her blue eyes, nor would you notice that not even an hour ago the same eyes had been puffy and red as a result of crying all night.

Nope she thought, no one would be able to tell that her heart had been broken not 42 hours ago and how close she was to returning _there_. She shuddered at that thought and quickly pushed it to the back of her mind, distracting herself she looked to the left of the mirror, she could see the little red light from the DVD blinking '7:49' reflected in the glass. School started at 9. If she left now she could avoid everyone and have time to skip the bus, walk to school and make it in time for registration.

She got up from her vanity desk and stole a quick look at all of the pictures that were still caught between the glass and the wood, she'd have to take those down when she returned home. They didn't belong to her anymore, they belonged to another time.

* * *

'Wendy!' She heard a familiar voice call her name from behind her, she started to quicken her pace and block out the noise behind her, but the thick snow kept re-burying her feet with every new step she took and this made for a hard get away.

'Wendy wait up! You know you can't outrun me, hello track star here!' The voice boomed from behind her, she could hear it getting increasingly louder and Bebe was right, there was no way Wendy could even attempt to escape from her, stupid blond athlete she thought.

'Oh hey Bebe I didn't hear you there.' She lied. 'Sorry iPod and all, you should really blame Miley Cyrus.' Wendy smiled as she tapped her pocket where her iPod resided.

Bebe tugged the wire emitting from Wendy's pocket and her ear-phones flung from her ear, Bebe grabbed the dangling ear-phone and brought it up to her own ear. 'Wendy, this thing isn't even on.' She glared at her friend and all Wendy could do was mouth the word 'Oops'.

'And Miley Cyrus, really?' Bebe continued with a raised eyebrow 'You hate her and so does everyone else! Next time use someone believable.'

'I like listening to Miley Cyrus when I'm upset.' Wendy answered, defending her excuse 'It reminds me of how lucky I am, after-all what if I were her? Now that would be depressing.'

Bebe ignored Wendy's attempt at a joke 'Aha!' she exclaimed, focusing on what was really going on 'So you are upset!' she pointed her manicured finger at Wendy's nose. 'Because you wouldn't know it from looking at you. Jesus girl, you look fantastic!'

'Yeah well, I had some help from a little magic known as Channel to us mortals. Anyways what are you doing out this early?'

'Ah change of subject I see, well to answer your question I run this early to school every morning so I get my daily practice in and have time for a shower before school, duh. You know this Burgs, but before I get too distracted, how are you feeling?' Wendy couldn't help but smile at the familiar nickname Bebe had created for her in the fifth grade, it always reminded her that she wasn't alone and there was someone that would be there for her no matter who she slept with or what she did on her Saturday nights.

'I don't really know how to feel now Bee, I mean everything is just a bit confusing right now, and I really don't feel like talking about it.' The two girls had started to walk again, this time at the same pace and Bebe could hear the uncertainty in her best friend's voice.

'Yeah I understand' Bebe sort of gave a defeated sigh 'Well, you know I'll be here to talk to when you're ready for it.' She chirped back up, looking up at the other girl's face for some sign of acknowledgement.

'Yeah' Wendy answered still staring down at her shoes 'I know.' She whispered and met her best friend's smile, she really was lucky to have this girl as her best friend. Despite the impression that Bebe gives off and the reputation she upholds, Bebe really isn't a Grade-A bitch as many have said.

'So, James Hughes huh? I didn't even know we had a James in this school.' Wendy said, changing the subject to something that didn't focus on her.

Bebe laughed. 'Well you should know him, he's on Stan's football team but I suppose when we attend those matches your mind and eyes are always only on one thing.' Bebe stopped herself 'Oh sorry Burgs, it's going to take some getting used to.'

'Yeah, no kidding.' Wendy said, her focus returning to her feet.

'Well, well, well -' The blond started, as a way to distract her so very depressed friend 'Um...' she searched her mind for something, anything to say 'starfish don't have brains.' She finished.

'What?'

'I don't know.'

'I'm starting to think you're the one without a brain' Wendy laughed, secretly thankful for her best friend's randomness. 'Well' She continued 'let's just get this day over with. Thanks to that eaves-dropping, people-spying, life-ruiner Gossip Girl, today's going to be Hell.'

'Yeah and the fact that Kenny confessed his feelings for you in a very loud, inappropriately public manner had nothing to do with it.' Bebe scoffed and almost immediately regretted the words. 'Eh...I mean, yeah stupid hoe.' She exclaimed even stomping her foot to add further effect.

'It's okay Bee' Wendy sighed 'Have to deal with this all sometime right? I just wish that sometime was in the incredibly distant-future.'

'Right.' The blond answered. 'Besides, there are worse things than having a totally steaming hot hunk of hunkiness in love with you right?' She said, trying to put things into a different perspective, a more desirable perspective.

Wendy couldn't help but laugh at this 'Yeah, things like having the entire school body whispering behind your back, the love of your life hating you aaaaand being branded a cheap whore.' She finished the list looking back and her best friend.

'Oh please,' Bebe answered, merely shrugging off the list with a wave of her hand 'Been there, done that' She laughed 'Anyways, you have to admit that things have gotten much more...interesting since Gossip Girl arrived in town.'

'It's only interesting when I'm not the subject that's causing such an interest.'

'Oh love' Bebe laughed again 'We'll always cause the interest. After all, we're apart of South Park's elite right?' She said with a big grin and what Wendy perceived as a slight tone of pride.

The blond raised her arm as a signal for her best friend to take it and after Wendy did just that, the two girls braced their selves and they pushed opened the plastic blue doors to the unforgiving, cruelly-relentless Hell that was known as South Park High.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't worry, it will get better and it wont always focus on Wendy.

Please review with your thoughts, I can take a flame! And considering I'm a noob at this, tips and suggestions will be taken to heart.


End file.
